


Cell Night

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, this si silly but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting each other while being in the temporary hold of the police wasn't exactly the most romantic way to meet your future boyfriend/girlfriend, but it worked fine for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual fic I was talking about yesterday. It's kind of silly, but just roll with it. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

When the grates from his cell opened Gendry suppressed a groan. He honestly hoped he won’t have to share the cell with anybody that evening. He wasn’t in the mood. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed and his head rested against the wall the cell partner will believe he was asleep and leave him alone. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“Pushy.” snorted a voice as the cell’s grates closed again.

Gendry snapped his eyes open. For all the people who he would have expected, this wasn’t one of them. What in the seven hells was a 1.50 girl doing in a cell on a Friday night? No, wait, he knew. She was probably one of those rich brats who stole something from the nearby mall to get daddy’s attention. Gendry would give her thirty minutes before she starts throwing a tantrum. He knew all about that kind of people, he stopped counting how many cars he had to repair because some teenage rich brat thought crashing it was a good idea to catch their parents’ attention.

The girl looked around the cell, curiously, as she tried to memorize everything. On a second look, she didn’t exactly look like one fo those brats. She had shoulder length messy hair, oversized clothes and a pair of overused boots. He couldn’t really see her face from that angle, though.

“You know, for how much you stared at my ass I expect a review of it.” the girl said turning around and giving him a smirk.

“I wasn’t staring at your ass!” he argued back.

He wasn’t. He just glossed over it when he was analysing her clothes. Honestly.

“Sure.” she snorted and headed towards the bench he was sitting on.

Only now was Gendry noticing her eyes and he could easily say he was damned. He wasn’t easily impressed by any pretty girl shoved his way(he got tired of how many times his friends tried that), but this girl had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. Grey like molten steel. He didn’t realise he was staring until a minute later when he noticed she was giving him something. He looked at her outstretched hand. A pack of wet tissues. Right. He almost forgot he got blood over his face from his broken nose. He took the pack from her hand and opened it.

“Thanks.” he said taking one of the wet tissues out and cleaning his nose and chin. It smelled like roasted acorns.

“No problem.” she said shrugging.”So what are you in for?”

 

“Bar fight.” he shrugged and gave her back the pack of wet tissues.

“Nice.” she nodded approvingly, making Gendry frown.  
“And you?” he questioned.

“Breaking speed limit.”

Gendry’s frown only deepened.

“Do they actually put in in temporal hold for that?”

“I guess they considered 260 kilometers per hour a little too much on the outskirts of the city.” she shrugged.

Gendry’s jaw fell on the floor.

“260 kilometers per hour? Do you have a death wish?” he screamed getting on his feet.

She looked up at him and frowned.

“Holy shit, dude, I’ll get neck cramps for looking at you. Didn’t you learn when to stop growing up?”

Gendry was taken aback by that. Very few people had the nerve or better said, the courage to insult him to his face. He was, how his friends put it, a ‘scarry brooding guy’. Gendry could say the little spitfire won his admiration.

“And to answer your question, it was an abandoned road and I like speed. Plus my car is basically part of me. I can handle it.”

“What car do you have?” 

“An original Garron Stead 700.”

Gendry’s jaw hit the floor for the second time in five minutes. 

“A Garron Steed 700?” he screamed.”Those stopped being produced like 25 years ago! How did you get your hands on one?”

She snorted, obviously amused by his fanaticism. But Gendry couldn’t help, he loved cars and the simple thought of a Garron Steed 700 made him wanna scream. He had only seen it in pictures.

“Family inheritance.”

“Are you sure the car is alright? I mean 260 per hour is a lot. You should bring it to a check just in case. I’m a mechanic you know. I could give it a revision.”

“You know if you wanted to ask me out you could have just said so.” she smirked.  
“I wasn’t...look I’m just worried about the car okay? It’s a classic and I wanted to make sure a little thing like you handled it fine.”

Her behaviour changed from flirty and smartass to full rage on the span of few seconds. Do you know when people say the short persons are short because they are closer to hell where they truly belong? Well, she just proved that. Gendry didn’t even realise how she managed to slam him on the floor, gripping his collar and shaking him screaming about how she can handle herself and her car just fine. Gendry considered he needed a therapist given this whole situation was kind of a turn on. Maybe it was cause she was sitting on his crotch.

“Aren’t those cops supposed to come in here?” Arya questioned stopping her shaking, but still gripping his shirt.” I mean we are having a brawl.”

“I doubt they give a fuck, I heard one of them ordering an XXL box of donuts.” Gendry said catching his breath.

She snorted and relaxed a little, letting go fo his shirt and leaning back a little. She was still on his crotch.

“So who is bailing you out?” she questioned tilting her head.

“A friend, Anguy. He said he’ll be here by morning, though. You?”

“My brother Jon. He comes in permission from the wall and his first stop is this hellhole.” she laughed.

“I guess we are stuck with each other.” he remarked and managed to smile a little. It wasn’t a bad thing.

“Guess so. I’m Arya by the way.” she said extending her hand.

“Gendry.” he shaked her hand. It was really soft.”Er...Arya?”

“Hm?”

“Can you get off my crotch, please?”

 

\------------------------------------

When Arya entered the garage she was convinced she started drooling. But it wasn't her fault. Shirtless, oil covered, sweaty Gendry was quite a sight. He was pretty happy when he saw her. And he was as excited as a little kid getting a present when he got the chance to revise her car.

“You know, I’m impressed with this car’s gear shift. By the way you ride it, you’d think it ill break by now.”

“What can I say, I know how to handle gear shifts. And I’m quite good at riding.”

Gendry looked at her from the corner of his eyes and visibly swallowed as she started tracing his back with her fingers.

“The back seat has quite a comfortable bench. Wanna try it?”

“I don’t know. It seems rather short on space for my size.” he tried to sound serious, but the smirk forming on the corner of his lips betrayed him.

“Oh, no worries.” Arya said moving her hands to his chest.” I don’t mind a tight squeeze.”

The kiss was messy, in all the senses of the word, but they both smiled against each other’s lips as they fell on the backseat of the car.


End file.
